Kids celebrate summer with KapinoyLand's Summer Fun Day
April 7, 2014 Kapinoy Kids Party members and their families had a blast during the Kapinoy Summer Fun Day held recently at the Star Mall Activity Center in Alabang that will give Filipino viewers. Kids embarked on a day of fun and excitement with loads of games like tumbang preso, limbo rock, coin relay, carnival and sack race. Divided into teams, the Kapinoy Kids Party members gave their all during the exciting contests in the spirit of sportsmanship and friendly competition. Participants also had the chance to meet, greet and dance with their favorite Kapinoytown friends -- Mr. Kapinoy, Ms. TV, Newspaperboy, Radiogirl and Ms. Lola Kapinoy as well as the puppets RemoteBoy, Manok, Baby Kapinoy and PinoyFlag. Based on KapinoyLand for mascots and characters that will give kids viewers of the original home of Kapinoy network from the established television networks, thanks to vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz as excutive in-charge of production, and the newly formed IBC Animation Department, led by business unit head Guia Jose with the country's very own renowned animation department. KapinoyLand is produced by IBC Foundation, Inc. and IBC Entertainment TV as part of the newest scheme programming under the leadership of its chairman Jose Avellana and a president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, four-time KBP chairman and now AdBoard chairman. IBC-13 is also concentrating on children's programming for kids and at the same time beefing up its programming with the PBA and NBA as well as such hits like TreseBella's The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana), Janella in Wonderland, Maghihintay Sa'yo and Only Me and You, the popular and top-rated game shows are Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and The Million Second Quiz, Tasya Fantasya, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., ONE FC, Born to be a Superstar and Dingdong n' Lani, and the Viva Tagalog movies which will shown on primetime such as Viva Box Office and Sunday Sinemaks. Along with the fun activities, kids were also able to take home amazing Jollibee prizes and giveaways, get their hands on original Kapinoy Kids apparel, meet new friends, and savor experience of being a part of the Kapinoybarkada with more fun storytelling, song and dance performances, and educational segments. The Kapinoy Network hits the wonderful world of the popular, top-rating and multi-awarded educational children's television show KapinoyLand presents a bigger, grander new season against the masa appeal which airs every Saturday mornings at 9:30 a.m. on IBC-13. The show is wons the Best Children's Program for USTv Student's Choice Awards, Gawad Tanglaw Awards, KBP Golden Dove Awards, Anak TV Seal Awards, Gandingan: UPLB Isko't Broadcast Choice Awards, PMPC Star Awards and Catholic Mass Media Awards. Showcasing a magical world full of wonders and valuable lessons to learn along the way -- KapinoyLand brings once more as the leading mascot Mr. Kapinoy and puppets and the rest of the Kapinoyfriends such as Ms. TV, Newspaperboy, Radiogirl and Ms. Lola Kapinoy in their new and one-of-a-kind adventure. The show features new and magical characters and now featuring Kapinoy superstars as well as the puppets like RemoteBoy, Manok, Baby Kapinoy and PinoyFlag. Reliving the magic, kids, culture and fun of KapinoyLand, IBC recently transformed the IBC Broadcast Center, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City into a spellbinding and enchanting land for the grand relaunch of KapinoyLand Season 3 for pre-school children that would supplement their education and make the children appreciative of their culture like bears and toys for kids with KapinoyLand DVDs and CDs. Members of the media along with kids and their parents also became the first to view in full the pilot episode of KapinoyLand Season 3 with a load of awesome surprises. With exciting games--the well got filled up again, the rainbow's colors became complete, and the trees were given the care they deserve in once more, new characters, amazing musical numbers, enchanted travels, cool lessons, alphabets of ABC and play an excitng fun and games. The Kapinoy Network adventage of the popularly partner with Sari-Sari Kapinoy and Toy Kingdom as KapinoyLand, the merchandise pioneers the use of in-store promotions and novelty premium items produce a toys, dolls, i-pods, cellphones from Smart, Globe, My Phone and Cherry Mobile, Bench t-shirts, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, books, ballpen, caps, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices along with KFC, McDonalds thru Happy Meal packages and Goldilocks promote a celebration cakes and birthday cakes. Mr. Kapinoy is the main franchise mascot leader of sequestered TV station IBC. KapinoyLand will featuring the culture in the Philippines from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao have more, new characters, new puppets, amazing musical numbers, enchanted travels, and cool lessons who make the children with the target market for kids and baby boomers. In the guests will be the kind of baby, child and kids play that Mr. Pinoy meeting learning, playschool and playground with exciting fun and games in children's audition. "For us at IBC Channel 13, KapinoyLand became an important vehicle that allowed us to reach Filipino households in a very personal way," said IBC sales and marketing manager Tessie Taylor." Through KapinoyLand, we want to ignite and touch the consciousness of our kids so they will not only be entertained but taught how to become better and responsible citizens at their early age. " Tantoco shared that for its second season, KapinoyLand will focus on imparting to kids simple yet timeless values such as being courteous, showing respect for others, obedience, honesty and even caring for their pets -- all in a fun and creative way just give ABC letters and 1 2 3 numbers with Kapinoy Toys for toyland available in Toy Kingdom: The Amazing Toy Store. As the Wishing Well returns with dazzling superpowers. The Kapinoy friends and their new barkada will explore places beyond KapinoyLand such as the Cityland and the breathtaking Giant Land. Aside from the kids mainstays who will be introduced, new and exciting characters like Dog and Cat will also keep children glued to every episode. During the launch, the kids also explore KapinoyLand website at kapinoyland.ibc.com.ph. Through this interactive website, kids can get to know Mr. Kapinoy, Ms. TV, Newspaperboy, Radiogirl and Ms. Lola Kapinoy better by exploring their colorful and cool houses and play exciting games with them. KapinoyLand Books are the bedtime, storytime, anytime, anywhere available in National Bookstore and released by Sari-Sari Kapinoy Store has actually has released many books. KapinoyLand is appeal to 2-5 years old for baby, 5-13 years for kids of these children, and will singing, dancing and playing for kids as the live-action animated format using original Filipino music and stories, animation, theater, muppets, live action animated and features. Mr. Kapinoy believes would welcome a kids, entertaining educational program that will appeal at the kids, released KapinoyLand DVD and KapinoyLand CD volumes 1 to 13 are now available on all record stores nationwide from IBC Home Video, Ivory Music and Video and IBC Records for their own music album. KapinoyLand has the new pasalubong sponsors include Dunkin Donuts, Trolli Gummy, KFC Kiddie Meals, Goldilucks, Universal Robina's Jack 'n Jill Kiddie Candies, Golden Fiesta, Frenchies French Fries, Selecta Moo, Selecta Ice Cream, UFC Banana Capsup, Monde Mamon, Baby Alive, Toy Kingdom, Regent Foods Corporation, Jollibee, Let's Cook toys, Stick-O, M.Y. San Happy Time Assortment, Beados and Gardenia Fun Bun.